fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros Advance
Story Mario & Peach is celebrating the 1st time Mario saved her. Peach knows Mario loves adventures, so she made one, she walked to the east coast of the mushroom kingdom, & Mario is supposed to get to her. However Bowser found out, & then was really mad!!!! So with Mario there was a cannon that would lead him him to Grassy Plains. Bowser Changed the direction to Sandy Shores. After you beat the 1st 3 levels and get to the top of the tower. You see Kamek & he sees you he says ha you went get passed this he then creates a Goomba. Mario is confused he then uses magic to turn it into a Goomba Boom Boom, but Kamek calls it Goomb Goomb. After you beat him it lets you save & when you get to the next boss, Kamek is there & this time he makes a Goomba turn into a Goomba Bowser witch Kamek calls Goombowser. You win when and an Airship comes & Mario jumps on. When you get to the boss Bowser is there he says you really thought i would not find out. Remember i was the one who kidnapped Peach, speaking of witch where the heck is she!!! No matter Iggy deal with him, Iggy then comes out in his Airship & Mario flyes out of the one he is in & into a Koopa Clown Car the boss begins. Worlds World 1 Sandy Shores # Wave Waters Mario Stamp # Soaking Cave Fire Luigi Stamp # Yoshi Gets Wet Yoshi Stamp # Shewing Fort Goomba Stamp # Rainy Sky Days Cloud Stamp # Plessie,s Watery Wave Plessie Stamp # Wet Boo Castle Boo Stamp # Steam Sand Base Dry Bones Stamp # Soggy Ship Iggy Stamp World 2 Stone Slide Mountain # Crystal Cove Ice Mario Stamp # Rock Top Cliff Yellow Toad Stamp # The Boulders Are Falling Spike Stamp # Spike Thwomp Castle Thwomp Stamp # High Sky Rock Yoshi Ride Red Yoshi Stamp # Crumbling Ghost House Boo Ring Stamp # Athletic Run Marathon Clock Stamp # Crumbling Cliff Castle Chain Chomp Stamp # Rocky Road Airship Wendy Stamp Other Levels * Cyborg Castle * Outer Space Asteroid Jump Characters Playable Default Playable Unlockable Other Plessie SMQOTS.png Pink Yoshi Yoshi!.png Türkis Green Yoshi.png Brown Yoshi Yoshi!.png Magenta Yoshi Yoshi!.png Yoshi egg yoshi render.png Dry Bowser Art.png MP9 Bowser Bust.png SMBDIY Bowser Jr..png 200px-Koopa Troopa NSMB.png 504px-Ludwig NSMBWii.png 555px-Morton Koopa Jr 3D.png 500px-Lemmy Koopa.png 440px-Iggy Koopa.png 490px-Wendy NSMBWii.png 516px-Roy 1.jpg 354px-Larry NSMBWii.png Wart king of frogs.png Pauline.png Sunshine daisy .png Princess Peach SM3DW.png Gimics * Not only 2D Platforming 3D too * Many Quests to explore * There is also Maker Mode * There is Also Racing Mode Items Character Items * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Super Mushroom * Hammer * Mega Mushroom * Tiny Mushroom * Thunder Flower * Golden Hammer * Poision Mushroom * Toxic Flower * Propeller Mushroom * Rock Mushroom * Cloud Flower * Super Drill * Red Star Yoshi & Plessie Items * Dash Pepper * Blimb Fruit * Light Pear * Ice Banana * Rock Apple * Double Cherry Full Gallery Pauline 3D.png 200px-Dry Bowser MSOWG.jpg 189px-Kamek-212x283.png MKXL Bowser 2.png Dry Bowser jr..png SMBDIY Bowser Jr..png Golden Big Chain Chomp Sprite PM5.png Big Chain Chomp Sprite PM5.png 190px-Blue Chain Chomp Art.png Whomp Thwomp.png Whomp.png MP9 Whomp Bust.png Big Bob-omb SM3DW.png Big Bob-omb battle.png Bulky Bob-omb NSMBW2BB.png Grand Goomba and Goombas SM3DW.png 480px-Cheep Cheep.jpg Morton Koopa Jr 3D.png Classic Ludwig von Koopa (NSMBWii Style).png 200px-Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png Iggy Koopa NSMBW.png Roy Koopa NSMBW.png Morton Koopa Jr.gif Lemmy Koopa Shell.png Koopa Kid Animation - OF DOOM.gif Koopa Kid .png Mario paper mario party.png Roselina Smash Bros.png Peach and Daisy 2.png Princess Peach Sports4.png Princess Daisy Sports4.png Sunshine daisy .png MASATLOG Peach art.png 100px-Peach cry.jpg Princess Peach SM3DW.png Red yoshi throwing a egg.jpeg Dash Yoshi SMG3.png Mario and Yoshi SMG3.png Thunder the yoshi pepper.png Blue Yoshi .png Brown Yoshi..png Black Baby Yoshi 3D.png Yoshi egg yoshi render.png Yellow-yoshi-yoshi-29007747-501-1000.png Blue-yoshi-yoshi-29007976-402-480.png Brown Yoshi Yoshi!.png Magenta Yoshi Yoshi!.png Pink Yoshi Yoshi!.png Mystery Mushroom Gasparo.png Mario,Luigi and Gasparo.png Gasparo.png 280px-Gasparo.png 150px-Yellow Toad NSMBW.png Fire Yellow Toad NSMBW.png 605px-Blue Toad SM3DW.png Cape Blue Toad SMWU.png Super Luigi !.png Flying Squirrel Luigi - New Super Luigi U.png 292px-Luigi - Mario & Luigi Dream Team.png Vanish Mario (Super Mario 64).png 335px-Mario - Mario & Luigi Dream Team.png Boomerang Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png 1218603-mario mario party ds .jpg 500px-Artwork Plessie.png *